pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Milk
Milk (ミルク Miruku) jest biało-różowy lop królik, który zadebiutował w serii Yes! Pretty Cure 5 . Ona kończy swoje zdania z-Miru. W przeciwieństwie do Coco i Natts nie była w stanie przekształcić się w człowieka. Ona ma jej rolę jako dozorca poważnie, wraz z większością innych rzeczy. Większość czasu, jest ona postrzegana dokuczliwy z Nozomi powodu głupkowaty tej ostatniej postawy. Jednak Milk uczy się mieć wiarę w Pretty Cure , i ma silną potrzebę, aby pomóc im, gdy są one walczą. W wydarzeniach Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! , że uzyska możliwość włączyć do człowieka i moc Blue Rose po podniesieniu świecące niebieskie nasiona i rośnie go. Jej ludzkie alias jest Mimino Kurumi i jej Ego Cure jest Milky Rose '''( ミルキィローズ Miruki Roozu) . Pomimo pokazując się jako Kurumi na początku, to jest oczywiste, że jej osobowość nie uległa zmianie, jak stwierdził Natts. Również Milk / Kurumi pokazuje silną irytację, gdy syrop zachowuje się źle wobec Coco i Natts. Historia '''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Mleko jest pierwszym widać chodzenie koryta alei przeciąganie mały kółkach walizki podczas Nozomi przebiega obok w drodze na autobus do szkoły. YPC521 mleczne komentarze do siebie, że znalazła innego frajera i błąka się w ścieżce Nozomi i udaje, że jest wypchany zwierzę, które Nozomi podnosi. Komentarze Nozomi, że ona myśli, że jest sprytny i krótko rozgląda się, aby zobaczyć, kto może z upuścił ale Rin krzyczy, że jest ona o przegap autobus do szkoły, ona kładzie Mleko w torebce i uruchamia go złapać. Mleko można zobaczyć wewnątrz worek Nozomi gryzie jej obiad, który sprawia, Nozomi mad gdy mleko jest w końcu odkrył w sklepie Natts 'później w epizodzie. Milk przedstawia się i ujawnia, że Coco i Natts są książęta, które niespodzianek dziewczyny trochę i chociaż Mleko powiedział, że dziewczyny są Pretty Cure, że nie sądzi, że są dobrą opiekę ich. 'Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ' Po walce z Nightmare, Milk wznawia swoje obowiązki jako dozorca w obu nowych królów Brytanii Palmier . Ale kiedy królestwo zaatakowani przez Odwiecznego zarówno Coco i Natts zostały ponownie potrzebne do świata ludzi do wsparcia kuracji, pozostawiając ją za sobą. W wydarzeniach Episode 7, podniosła świecące niebieskie nasienie, które uważa się, że Blue Rose Nadziei i wzrosły go, dając jej uprawnienia Blue Rose i zdolność do wcielania się w człowieka, a także Cure Beauty. Milky Rose ' "niebieska róża jest moja s godło ecret! Milky Rose!"' 青いバラは秘密のしるし!ミルキィローズ! Aoi Bara wa himitsu nie shirushi! Miruki roozu! Milky Rose jest sojusznikiem Pretty Cure, która pojawiła się w odcinku 10 Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! . Ona ma długie, fioletowe, kręcone włosy, oczy, fuksja i nosi fioletowe z niebieskim wzrosła dekoracji. Ona jest znacznie silniejsze niż leki, jest w stanie pokonać swoich przeciwników z łatwością. Niemniej jednak, że musi być ostrożny przy użyciu tych uprawnień, bo inaczej ona detransform powrotem do jej postaci maskotki.W celu przekształcenia Mlecznej Rose, mleko musi być w jej ludzkiej postaci Kurumi i mieć jej Milky Paleta pod ręką. Aby przekształcić nazywa się " Skyrose Przekłada! ". Pierwszy raz, kiedy pomagali Leki, Milky Rose nie ujawnił, kim naprawdę był i uciekł, co wszystkie Leki zastanawiać, czy naprawdę była po ich stronie. Jej moce są związane z wiatrów i śnieżyc. Rose Mlecznej attack podpis jest Blizzard . Kiedy Natts przyznano mu Palmier koronę, Milky Rose może wykorzystać Milky Uwaga i Milky Lustro wykonać Blizzard Metal . W ostatnim odcinku, może ona korzystać Floral Explosion wraz z innymi 5 leki. 'Rainbow Milky Rose ' Rainbow Milky Rose ( レインボーミルキィローズ Reinboo Miruki Roozu ? ) Rainbowmilkyrose jest uaktualnienie Milky Rose zyski w Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! . Wraz z uaktualnia innych, grupa siedemnastu dziewcząt stanowią Rainbow Cure grupy. Ten uaktualniony strój przypomina zwykły strój Rose Mlecznej, poza dłuższym spódnicy i tkaniny obejmującego ramionami, wraz z parą małych złotych skrzydłach. Transformacja Skyrose Translate! - "Skyrose Przekłada!" jest oficjalnym fraza transformacja używana przez Kurumi przekształcić w Milky Rose. Duża róża pierwsze kwiaty i zamienia w palecie Mlecznej, która Kurumi chwyta lewą ręką. Korzystanie z palety pisaków, ona stuka w skrajnej lewej biały ekran, a następnie trzy przyciski na palecie w dolnym rzędzie w kolejności. Powoduje to, że na prawo biały ekran, aby błyszczeć. Kurumi następnie przecina ramiona i krzyczy: "Skyrose Przekłada!", Powodując jej ciało świecić z róż i niebieskie światła rozkwitnąć u jej stóp. Wszystkie niebieskie róże eksplodować w burzy płatków i Kurumi widać w ich mgły, jej ciało świeci w kolorze fioletowym świetle. Ona krzyżuje ręce przed klatkę piersiową, a płatki otaczają je, tworząc swoje ochraniacze ramion. Ona kręci jak płatki się tworząc spódnicę, to jej buty. Ostatni, płatki tworzą jej szczyt, a dwie wstążki we włosach eksplodować w płatkach, które następnie tworzy ją wzrosła diadem, jak jej włosy wydłuża. Wreszcie, Milky Rose otwiera oczy i recytuje jej wystąpieniu wprowadzającym. Ataki Milky Rose Blizzard - Milky Rose stawia razem pióra na palecie Mlecznej i naciska na wszystkich przycisków, aby aktywować moce. Po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia, ona wskazuje na wroga z urządzeniem i gigantyczne niebieskie róża pojawia się przed nią, wskazując w ten sam sposób. Po kołysanie Mleczną Palette, gest sprawia, że róża płatki osobna do wielu atakujących wroga. Ta ostatnia jest następnie otoczone płatkami, które łącznie stanowi jeszcze większą Blue Rose potem. Niebieska róża, a następnie wybucha. Milky Rose Metal Blizzard - Natts nazywa moc dla Rose, Milky Milky Note pojawi, wciskając razem przyciski przypominające czerwony i niebieski wzrosła każdy. Milky Uwaga następnie wysyła Blue Rose w Milky palety Mlecznej Rose. Kiedy rose dotyka Milky Palette, że łączą się w całość i stać Milky Lustro. Milky Rose powtarza ten sam sposób, że używa Blizzard, z wyjątkiem Blue Rose ma teraz Galeria Milknkuruminrosegogomovie.jpg Milk.jpg Milkyes5.jpg Milkyrosegogo.jpg Kurumigogo.jpg C07 10 main.jpg Milky Rose.jpg 10059729692.jpg Milky rose1.jpg Wideo Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Stubs